Hello, Europe!
by Highwaycrash
Summary: Tezuka and Fuji are going to Europe, together with their mothers. Fuji would be attending a Photography Tour and there was someone mysterious that intrigued him.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I'm not sure how this will turn out, but I'm looking forward to travelling to Europe with them!

Tennis practice was as usual, with the freshmen learning their swings and the Regulars having practice matches. The captain was relieved that there were no incidents (or accidents) to disrupt to practice except for the usual bickering Momoshiro and Kaidoh. They must have been rivals in their past lives. It was rather amusing how they were at loggerheads over anything almost every other day. They made a good doubles team though. Nevertheless, Golden Pair had won the match against the two bickering pair and Kikumaru was as active as usual, shouting at the top of his voice, "Good game, Momo and Kaidoh!" and proceeded to high-five his partner, Oishi.

At another court, Echizen was playing a match with Fuji and they had been rallying for quite sometime already. Kawamura wasn't able to make it for practice that day as he had to help his father, who injured himself, out at the sushi house. As for Inui, he was lurking around somewhere with his handy green notebook..

Tezuka liked to observe his teammates quietly, pointing out to them their strengths and weaknesses at times. Well, and also to punish anyone with laps (or Inui's weird juices) if they did something to disrupt practice. No one thought he was being saddistic, he was just being Tezuka.

Practice finally ended, everyone was looking forward to the weekend ahead and went back home excitedly, leaving the school faster than on normal days.

"Tezuka. It's been awhile, ne?"

"Hn"

Tezuka found his blue-eyed friend sitting on the bench in the clubhouse, waiting for him. When he walked in to retrieve his belongings, Fuji smiled and stood up. They had not walked home together for quite awhile. Sometimes, Fuji stayed back after tennis practice to work on a photography project he had been working on for weeks. On other days, Tezuka had to stay behind to settle some tennis club matters for Ryuzaki-sensei. Today, both of them were finally free to go home together.

Secretly, Tezuka was happy that he found his smiling friend in the clubroom. He missed walking home with Fuji. The thought of him not seeing Fuji much anymore after graduation taunted him but they each had their own live to lead, after all. All he wanted now was to treasure every moment left with his friend.

They usually walked home in silence. However, today Fuji broke the silence.

"I'd going to Europe for a month or two right after graduation."

Of course, his talented friend had been offered by the Photography Association to go on a trip to Europe to expand his horizons and further develop his photography skills in a beautiful foreign land.

"Congratulations. You've been looking forward to it right?"

He did not say that he would miss him, or anything else. The thought of him not seeing Fuji much anymore after graduation taunted him but they each had their own lives to lead after all. All he cared about now was to treasure every minute spent with his close friend. There was only a comfortable silence that the both of them enjoyed.

"Would you like to come over for dinner, Tezuka? Mother just messaged me, asking me to invite you over for dinner tonight and said there's a surprise waiting for us at home."

"Alright, if that's your mother's wish."

They arrived at Fuji's place and found another lady sitting with Fuji's mother in the living room. It looked very much like Tezuka's mother. Wait, his mother was with Fuji's mother?

"Tezuka-kun! You're here! Come boys, take a seat. We have good news to share!" Fuji's mother had a smile that was ever-so-familiar and waved the two boys who were still standing at the door over to the sofas.

"Hello, mother. What are you doing here?" Tezuka greeted his mother, who was smiling at them sweetly as well, a little too kurtly. Albeit not wanting to sound rude, it was a question he needed to ask.

The two boys sat down and looked at their mothers with puzzled looks. (Tezuka did have a puzzled look)

"Long story, I shall just say that Fuji's mother and I had been good friends in High School and somehow we lost touch. We met at the shopping centre today and she invited me over for lunch, we've done lots of catching up and she told me about Fuji-kun going Europe after graduation. Coincidentally, your father and I had the intention to bring you on a holiday trip to Europe as well! Though he might not be able to get away from work.. So we've decided that the four of us would go together! Isn't that wonderful?" Ayana told them excitedly.

"This way, Syuusuke won't feel lonely by himself in a foreign country during his stay with Tezuka-kun around and Ayana and I could get our well-deserved holiday and some bonding time with our lovely sons," Fuji's mother continued cheerfully.

Fuji returned the smile and replied, "That would be really wonderful! And I was worrying about feeling home-sick while I was there. It would be a lovely trip, ne, Tezuka?"

"Hn, yes, of course. Since our mothers had already planned it out."

"Alright! Go on to your room, we'll call for you guys when dinner is ready!"

The two long-time friends walked to the kitchen to prepare dinner and the boys headed to Fuji's room.

"They seem very happy, don't they? I wonder if our friendship would turn out like our mothers?" Fuji asked Tezuka while they took out their homework to do for the weekend. _I hope we will keep in touch and not lose contact, ever ._

"Maybe, we might not even lose touch?" as if he read Fuji's thoughts.

"This trip could even be worth looking forward to," the corner of the stoic boy's lips twitched upwards slightly.

"Did Tezuka just smiled?" Fuji teased and Tezuka's face turned slightly pink.

He continued to solve the Math question, not responding to Fuji's teasing.

"Saa, did anyone tell you that you look cute when you blush? You should really do so more often." Fuji flashed another smile and went back to his homework.

_It'll be a real interesting trip, indeed. T_he blue-eyed boy thought silently.

**TBC **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm finally done with the second chapter! :D Writing is a good way to relieve stress from school work. (:**

* * *

After the day Tezuka and Fuji knew that they were going to Europe with their mothers, they had not gotten the chance to talk about it much. All the third years were busy preparing for their final examinations and finally, their graduation.

In the meantime, their mothers met up every few days to chat leisurely or sometimes discuss about their much-anticipated holiday trip. Their homes were not quiet anymore when their children were in school and their husbands, out at work. Hearty laughter echoed in the house with the occasional, "Oh, this is lovely! The boys would love it!" as they flipped through travel brochures and magazines.

Once they had received Fuji's plans of places he had to go, they planned their tour according to his schedule.

The Photography Workshop Tour was prestigious, because only 6 people out of few tens of thousands entrants were chosen annually. Fuji had entered one of his favorite photographs in the Photography Competition out of interest and his entry had been chosen by the panel of judges, allowing him to participate in this guided tour. Though he had been hoping to go, he did not really think much about it. When he received the letter that informed him of good news, he was elated. He loved taking photographs as it was gratifying to be able to capture captivating moments in life. His skills would be further improved if he went on this trip. Lodging and transportation were provided for, and the small group moves around together with a professional photographer who would guide them along the way on their field trips. They would attend a photography instructional workshop conducted by an award-winning photographer as well. For the rest of the trip, it was free-and-easy so there were opportunities for them to explore places on their own. He wouldn't be spending those free times alone anymore, much to his delight.

* * *

It was just three more days before they set off for Paris, the photography tour's first stop. Their vivacious mothers still had not told them about their plans they had for the four of them when Fuji had his free time. They insisted that they only find out impromptu, making things much more exciting. They grinned at them promised it would be rewarding whenever Tezuka or Fuji asked about their plans. They would say that Tezuka needed to loosen up and relax more and Fuji could use some surprises in his life since he was always the one surprising others. In the end, they gave up pressing their tight-lipped mothers for information.

The night before they left Japan, Fuji chatted with Tezuka over MSN, telling Tezuka about random information he found out from Inui about the four other participants in the tour. He was told that the last participant was a mystery, Inui could not find out anything about him or her at all.

Fuji was baffled, so he asked for Tezuka's opinion. However, he felt like he was having a one-way conversation since Tezuka was also laconic in his replies over the net as usual.

F.S. says: Tezuka, Inui says that there's a participant in the trip whose information couldn't be obtained. How strange?

T.K says: You'll be seeing who he or she is soon anyway.

F.S. says: That's true, this person interests me though. Why is he/she so elusive?

T.K. says: ...

F.S. says: Ah, I shouldn't think too much about it. I'm really excited for this trip. :) how about you?

T.K. says: Hn, sure.

F.S. says: Aw, come on Tezuka, you must feel something!

T.K. says: I do.

F.S. says: Sure you do.. :) You need to smile more often.

T.K. says: ...

F.S. says: Anyway, have you finished with packing yet?

T.K. says: Yes, you?

F.S. says: Hmm yeah. I'm thinking if I should bring along my cactus. It may die ): What do you think?

T.K. says: Fuji, you should bring more practical things. Bring along your tennis racket.

F.S. says: Yes yes, of course. Where ever Tezuka goes, tennis follows. Right? :)

T.K. says: We should not let our guards down, even if we're on holiday. You've been given a rare opportunity to develop your potential.

F.S. says: Hahaha, you finally said more than 2 sentences consecutively in this conversation!

T.K. says: You know me well enough.

F.S. says: I guess I do. Alright, shan't disturb you anymore. See you tomorrow!

T.K. says: See you.

* * *

While chatting with Fuji over MSN, Tezuka was on the Internet, looking for some information about the countries he was about to visit. He had been to Germany, but had not visited the rest of Europe. He wanted to see if there were other places that might interest him. From his little research, he gathered that there were small medieval villages in mountainous areas of Europe and his interest was sparked off. History lessons intrigued him, he wanted to learn more about those amazing things that happened in the past and learning about them through traveling was a good experience, he thought. After considering for a moment, he packed his mountain-climbing gear into the luggage. While doing so, he double-checked that he had brought along his camera and continued to look for interesting places to visit before he went to bed.

Meanwhile, Fuji was lying in his bed idly, flipping through magazines for ideas he thought could be helpful in his trip. He had finished packing awhile ago and Tezuka was even less entertaining online, so he took out travel magazines to admire the beautiful photography of magnificent monuments and serene nature. At times, he was even able to feel the photographer's emotions expressed behind these photos as it was so skillfully taken. One day, he would be the one roaming around the globe, taking those awe-inspiring pictures. He'd love to see the world as everything out there intrigued him massively.

Fuji's days in Seigaku had been meaningful. He stilled the moments that felt dear to him on his precious camera and he was thankful to be blessed with a group of friends like them who created so much joy in his middle school days. He did not lack the talents in photography for he wasn't labeled a prodigy for nothing. Nevertheless, he wanted to develop this interest further, take up greater challenges and maybe, become a professional photographer. It was oddly satisfying to capture people's emotions in a shot, especially their smiles. Besides, it was always fun to travel and this workshop was a perfect chance to explore many other places. It was a plus that he had his mother, Tezuka and Ayana-san to accompany him. He and Tezuka might not get to enjoy each other's company as much anymore if they headed to different high schools. He would miss those days where he just stood next to him and could somehow just know what his friend was thinking. It was that little connection between them that he would miss the most.

Putting back the magazines, he thought of what memories this trip might leave him with and chuckled lightly to no one in particular before drifting off to a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Their flight to Paris was at 11am and the foursome arrived at the airport together two hours in advance to prepare for check-in and also for Fuji to meet his group and mentor. The two mothers chatted enthusiastically, excited that they could finally take a break from household matters while the two teens trailed behind them, walking in companionable silence. Their ex-team members were unable to send them off at the airport but had wished them an enjoyable trip through text messages that morning. Actually, Tezuka was secretly glad that his ex-team mates couldn't come to the airport. He knew they would create a scene in the airport with their usual antics. He preferred to attract as little attention as possible.

As they walked through the airport terminal, Tezuka observed his surroundings quietly. What he liked about the airport was that people of all walks of life were congregated in this place. This was a place where people said goodbyes to their loved ones and also where people were reunited. It was a transition point for many people as well. He felt that many emotions were held within this building.

A click of a camera interrupted Tezuka's train of thoughts. He turned to see Fuji holding his camera with cerulean eyes so intense, after having captured the moment of a happy reunion of one particular family not far away from them.

"Look how happy they all are, Tezuka." Fuji smiled in satisfaction as he showed Tezuka the latest screenshot in his camera.

"Yes, you've captured their family warmth very well," Tezuka commented as he looked at the photo of the family of five, sharing a group hug with happy faces.

"Thank you, I thought so too," came a cheery reply.

* * *

"Let's go have tea at the cafe while Fuji meets his group," the ever-smiling Yoshiko suggested to Ayana and Tezuka. The teen nodded his head without a word and his mother smiled in agreement.

"Come to Starbucks cafe next to Borders later to join us, Syusuke," Yoshiko turned to her son who had inherited similar effeminate features from her.

"Sure, I'll meet you guys in awhile."

"Ah, you must be Fuji-kun!" exclaimed a tall, lanky man in his early twenties as Fuji walked towards the water fountain where the 6 photographers on tour were supposed to meet their mentor.

"Nice to meet you, Sakamoto-san," the boy greeted his mentor with a friendly smile.

Four participants had arrived before Fuji and they were standing around, engaged in light-hearted conversations with their new acquaintances. He noticed that all of them fitted the description Inui gave him, so the last anonymous person remained a mystery. He took a glance around, wondering when the last person was going to turn up. At that moment, someone tall, bespectacled and familiar walked towards the group.

"Hello Tezuka-kun! Glad you've made it in time," Sakamoto welcomed the new-comer in a warm voice.

Fuji interrupted Tezuka before he could greet Sakamoto.

"Tezuka? You are the last one?" Fuji stared at Tezuka, bewildered. He certainly did not expect his ex-captain to be interested in anything but tennis. Certainly not photography. He had never seen Tezuka hold a camera before.

"Hello Sakamoto-san, thank you for having me here as well," Tezuka minded his manners before replying Fuji, who still had a puzzled look. "Yes, I am the last participant who submitted anonymously and left another contact instead of my own.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" asked the now-amused blue-eyed boy.

Sakamoto chuckled lightly and replied for Tezuka, "Well, your friend here got hold of the news that he was chosen after he knew you were going. So he contacted me and asked me not to release any of his information so he could surprise you. Isn't he such a nice friend?"

Fuji let out a soft chuckle and looked at the other teen who showed a microscopic smile.

"Of course, it's a pleasant surprise."

"Now you know who the mysterious person is," the stoic boy said in his usual baritone, with the slightest hint accomplishment.

"Save your words for later, Tezuka. You've got so much to tell me later on." Fuji teasingly said in a low voice as Sakamoto-san started his briefing with the group.


End file.
